Perfecto! ¿son estos, mis amigos?
by Deva Himemiya
Summary: oh!, no soy buena con el sumary, asi que solo lean. --Nota.- soy HIKARU ¬_¬, ^_^´ -- MUCHAS PAREJAS! yaoi, yuri y también parejas normales!


Notas de la autora: Jo! esta si es de mi tradicional pareja - Takari - además de que incluyo unas Yaoi, como la de Taito (creo, lo Yaoi, ya me agrado) y además, Sorato, Koumi, Joumi (como siempre la golfa de Mimi rolándose!) Y además Taiora (otra..¬_¬ pu...) Daiyako, Daiken, (no les digo, abundan los..¬.¬) 

Espero les sea de su agrado, por que eso sí esta muy cortito, Mwhahahahaha!!! 

Notas de la autora: lo que está en _cursiva_ es lo que narra el personaje x o y ( que el que en la mayoría del escrito narra ¬_¬) y lo que está en normal es lo que yo narro y no se preocupen en cada capítulo hablaran distintas parejas 

Atte. : 

Deva 

Por cierto, tengo una identidad secreta, mwhahahaha, al final de este fic sabrán quien soy! 

mwhahahahaha 

_____________________________________________________________ 

- 

**Hoy Takari, mañana..**

- 

_Mi silueta se dibuja entre los múltiples colores que desprendía el astro rey al dejarse pasar por las nubes que se acercaban congregándose poco a poco..._

_Era temprano, si bien digo, temprano, no era de noche, eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde, y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras gruesos nubarrones, prosiguiendo a dejar caer piadosos, lluvia finita y copiosa sobre los transeúntes, que tras unos instantes se tornaba en frías y enormes gotas de aquel liquido que se dejaba caer con furia del cielo..creo yo estaba un tanto ensimismado y no recordé la presencia de mi acompañante, que caminaba a mi lado tomando mi brazo y agitándolo de tal forma quisiese llamar mi atención, sin darme cuenta amos nos encontrábamos empapados y ella comenzaba a toser y el frío posesionarse de su cuerpo, así, nos decidimos ir a mi departamento, llegados ahí, me dirigí al baño, despojándome de mis ropas y entrando de tal forma a la ducha, no sin antes, darle la indicación, cual fuese, tomara parte de mi ropa, puesto yo no deseaba se enfermara, sin embargo, mientras me encontraba dentro de la ducha escuche mientras hablaba por teléfono, hasta la que oía, era su hermano el que se encontraba por la linea_.. 

- si, está bien, Tai no te preocupes, me quedare hoy en casa de Miyako.. - _fue todo lo que mis oídos claramente razonaron.. Seguida la conversación y la solución falsa de Hikari, escuche el portazo que daba mientras entraba en mi habitación_ _- donde se encontraba el baño -__ y mientras sus pasos se hacia mas fuerte su resonancia, se acercaban hacia donde yo me encontraba..salí apresuradamente del baño, solo con el pantalón semi-abrochado, mi cuerpo escurría de agua y me encontraba un poco exaltado..ella se encontraba frente a la puerta del baño a punto de girar la perilla, que al momento de mi estrepitosa salida de este, retiro su mano posándola sobre su pecho.._

__- lo siento, yo solo quería saber si ya habías terminado.. - dijo un poco temerosa.. 

- si, no hay problema - _dije esto mientras me acercaba al guardarropa que se encontraba a escasos pasos del lugar donde ambos nos encontrábamos, abrí la portezuela y tomé una de mis tantas camisas y extendí mi mano, dándosela en la mano.._

__- toma, puedes usarla - _le dije_ - aún estas mojada... - _repuse sonriendo_.. 

- si.. - _la tomo entre sus manos y la puso suavemente en la cama, giro su cuerpo dándome la espalda,...se despojo paulatinamente de sus ropas_ (no es lime, así que, quedo con ropa chick) - 

- ... - mis mejillas tomaban color... - Kari.. - _dije casi en susurro y probablemente inaudible...abance un par de pasos y me detuve tras ella.._

- .. - suspiro profundo, enderezó su postura por unos instantes denotando su delicada silueta 

- uh... Tienes un hermoso cuerpo... - _dije un poco perdido en mis deseos_.. 

- puedo decir lo mismo de ti..- dijo tomando una tonalidad sonrosa.. 

- ...yo.. - _me acerque poco a poco hasta quedar frente a frente con ella, mi cuerpo se estremeció al estar tan cerca del suyo, note su sobresalto y retrocedí un poco, pero sus manos me lo impidieron volviendo contra ella, lo que nos hizo perder el equilibrio a ambos y caer sobre la cama, nos encontrábamos en una posición comprometedora, mis labios involuntariamente tomaron los de ella lo que provoco nos sonrojáramos, sus manos apretujaron mi espalda contra su cuerpo.._ En ese instante entro un hombre cabizbajo empapado, adentro para sí un hondo respiro y alzó el rostro y la mirada, _era mi hermano!_

__- Takeru!! Que rayos estas pensando?! - estaba muy sobresaltado - si Tai viera esto! - 

Y en ese momento se escucho que la perilla de la puerta de entrada se abría y una voz resonaba al instante... 

- si yo viera que, Yama?- _era Tai que ya hacia adentro, pues había acompañado a Matt a mi departamento.. _

__- eh?!, nada, nada - _Yamato cerro la puerta dejándonos adentro y él afuera con Tai, tratando de distraerlo.._

__- que es?, que es? - decía el mayor de lo Yagami de manera juguetona y curiosa - déjame ver, anda, anda! 

- no!!! - contestó el chico rubio, mientras el cabellos necios forcejeaba con el de manera extraña.. 

- uy! Eres malo! - reprocho Tai - eso me gusta! - volvió a indicar.. - ju, ju, ju - se rió de manera pícara... _Era extraña la relación entre mi hermano y Tai, hacía días Yamato me había confesado sentir algo inexplicable_ _- que le amaba -_ _cuando Taichi se encontraba cerca de el, no le tome mucha importancia, puesto mi hermano solía decir incoherencias cuando se encontraba bajo los efectos del licor.._

_- _ya Tai, estamos en el departamento de mi hermano menor.. - decía el joven Ishida.. _Escuche esas palabras, mas no quise entenderlas._

- oh, vamos.. -lo miraba Taichi con carita de borreguito a medio morir..( ya saben con los ojitos dilatados y una mirada melancólica que te parte el alma ;_; ya me dio tristeza imaginármelo)_.._

_- _no! Me escuchas N-o! - _ repetía mi hermano - _.... 

Ups! Se me fue la inpiracion!__

__


End file.
